<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexting 性爱短信 by Sophia0055</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665588">Sexting 性爱短信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia0055/pseuds/Sophia0055'>Sophia0055</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Dick Pics, Funny, Lust, M/M, Sexting, daddy - Freeform, this is complete crack, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia0055/pseuds/Sophia0055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>本文是Sexting by S_222的译作。<br/>这。篇。真。的。崩。坏。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexting 性爱短信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514278">Sexting</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_222/pseuds/S_222">S_222</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>限制级！OOC！不过有时候就需要ooc一点才能获得快乐不是吗？233333</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>汉尼拔不耐烦地在办公室里踱着步，眼睛时不时看向远处墙上的钟表：现在是8点32分。他今天最后一个预约已经晚了不止三十分钟，而且他的病人甚至连留个语音邮件或是取消预约的礼貌都没有。</p><p><em>粗鲁。</em>汉尼拔评价道。<em>太粗鲁了。</em></p><p>在等了又一个十分钟、并决定他们大概不会出现了之后，汉尼拔回到他的书桌旁，他的手机平放在那上面，让自己瘫在了椅子里。</p><p>他的手指敲击着木质桌面，紧盯着手机，脑子里只想着一个人——威尔·格雷厄姆。</p><p>他并非没有察觉威尔在过去几周搞的那些把戏。当食人魔猛地打开门时，他以崭新的发型和精心考虑过的、完美凸显他臀部曲线的穿搭出现在面前。</p><p>又或是晚餐时那些明显的暗送秋波，舌头偶尔伸出以舔舐着他的下唇。汉尼拔发誓某一天一定要自己蹂躏一番那嘴唇。</p><p>威尔正如一个渔夫一样，引诱着汉尼拔上钩。</p><p>但汉尼拔并非没有察觉这些变化。尤其当他如此享受着新发现的殷勤。看在上帝的份上，他可是个注册心理医师，当威尔可能将自己隐藏于“自己的行为只是假戏一场”的借口之后时，汉尼拔可以看出他享受他们之间的引诱之舞远超他所表现出来的程度。</p><p>如果并非当谈话变得亲密时他胸部的快速起伏，那就是他映照着壁炉火光的瞳孔放大泄露出了他最真实的欲望。</p><p>如果威尔想玩这个游戏，汉尼拔一定会奉陪到底，并且玩得更好。</p><p>他伸手去拿手机，一边解锁，一边坐回到了舒适的皮椅上。在他的联系人中找到了威尔的名字，他考虑了一会儿该如何开始。</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“晚上好，威尔”</p><p>没过多久他的手机就振动了，威尔的名字出现在屏幕上。</p><p><strong>威尔：</strong>“嘿，一切都好吗？你实在不是一个爱发短信的人……”</p><p>汉尼拔对自己笑了笑。这将会很有趣的。</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“一切都好得不能再好了。实际上我正在想你”</p><p>这次威尔花了一点时间才回复，汉尼拔想了一会儿他可能正在做什么。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“哦，真的吗？所以你具体想了些什么？”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“想着你在做什么。你在哪儿。你正和谁在一起”</p><p>汉尼拔按下回车键的那一秒——晚上8点55分。他吸引到了威尔全部的注意力。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“我正准备上床睡觉。在我家里。和我的狗。没什么有意思的。”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“我能问你一些私人问题吗，威尔？”</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“当然，怎么了？”</p><p>汉尼拔把手机放在那里，在回复之前等了几分钟，他知道这会让威尔焦虑得抓狂。果然，威尔给他发了一连两条，<em>三条</em>短信。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“？？？”</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“在吗？？？”</p><p>当他觉得威尔已经被折磨得差不多了，他立马回了消息，没浪费一分一秒。</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“你知道性爱短信是什么吗，威尔？”</p><p>现在轮到汉尼拔等待了，他露出一抹得意的笑容，看着屏幕上的“正在输入”出现又消失了好几次，威尔才终于回复了他。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“我当然知道性爱短信是什么。怎么了？”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“我想和你一起试试，威尔。”</p><p>回到威尔的木屋，这个卷发男人简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。他知道自己正在引诱汉尼拔，但他没想到汉尼拔会这么快上钩。</p><p>从逻辑上来讲，威尔应该无视他的消息，关掉手机，并在第二天以“对不起，我睡着了”为借口向他道歉。但这也是个温暖的星期五晚上，而且说实话，威尔到现在也没有什么活动，不管是在现实生活又或是思维宫殿里。所以，任何合乎逻辑的决定都被他从考虑范围内刨除了，他急切地爬上床，手里紧紧握着手机，想着该说些什么。</p><p>他不想给对方留下过分渴求的印象。事实上，他一点也不渴求（他这样告诉自己）。这全都是计划的一部分……毕竟，如果他想要成功完成杰克指示他的计谋的话，他必须表现得符合自己的性格才行。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“你给我的印象可不像是个会发性爱短信的人，莱克特医生。”</p><p>威尔将自己的短信从头到尾读了一遍。<em>莱克特医生。</em>他对自己将这额外的礼节加上以作为一种调戏的手段感到十分愉悦。他知道这会让汉尼拔疯狂。</p><p>“太简单了。”他对温斯顿说，看着后者沿硬木地板大步走开，躺倒在其他睡着的狗狗之间。</p><p>与此同时，汉尼拔在椅子上坐的更笔直了，一边读着他从威尔那里新收到的短信，一边大声地自言自语。“太简单了。”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“把衣服脱掉，威尔。”</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“性爱短信不是这么发的。你应该告诉我你想要对我做些什么，而不是把我命令来命令去。”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“好的。如果我在你那儿，你的衣服早就脱光了。”</p><p><em>真这样就好了，</em>威尔想着，他很快就因这想法而感到一阵羞耻。他<em>一点也不</em>享受这个。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“好吧。我现在光着身子。你下一步要做什么？”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“我要烦你（I’ll duck you）”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“干*（Fuck*）”</p><p>威尔还没来得及从这个搞笑的自动纠错事件带来的大笑中缓过劲来，他又爆出了另一阵笑声。</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：*茄子emoji*</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“我认为你得在性爱短信技巧上加把劲*笑哭emoji*”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“你既然这么老油条，为什么不做带头的那一个呢？”</p><p>威尔急切地动了身，抓起充电线插入手机。<em>接受挑战</em>。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“你现在穿的什么，莱克特医生？*桃子emoji*”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“Calvin Klein。我的大部分西装都是那个设计师设计的”</p><p>威尔字面意义上捂住了脸。这比他想象的要难。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“你应该撒谎，说些性感的东西。比如你内裤的颜色什么的”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“它们是黑色的”</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“想象我用牙齿将那些黑色的短裤脱下”</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“对不起，它们实际上是灰色的。我不得不检查了一下”</p><p>威尔不得不竭尽全力克制自己，不让自己把手机扔到房间的另一头。</p><p>但紧接着他的手机又响了。</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“这是个很好的想象”</p><p>汉尼拔有些不好意思地承认，仅仅是想象着威尔跪在他脚下的样子，他就已经半硬了。</p><p><strong>威尔</strong>：“我还能做的更好”</p><p>在完全意识到他正要做的事情之前，威尔已经将他的内裤褪到了脚踝处，让他的硬挺自在地弹了出来。他借助床头台灯的昏暗光线，找到了手机上的相机应用程序，拍了一张照片，一只手紧紧握住他的分身，以提高照片的性感程度。</p><p>他的手指犹豫地悬在了发送按钮上，思索着自己是否应该把照片发出去。这一整晚的煎熬折磨让他觉得自己很孩子气，仿佛他又回到了疯狂的青年时期，无法控制自己的荷尔蒙的冲动。他的过多思考让他对自己感到羞愧，几乎就要将预备发送的图片删除——直到汉尼拔发来一条消息，让所有的自我怀疑都飞出了窗外。</p><p><strong>汉尼拔</strong>：“你会乖乖让爹地品尝你的味道吗？”</p><p>威尔用手指按下了发送按钮。他看着上方的加载条逐渐填满，直到消息被送达出去。他让自己靠在床头板上，焦急地等待着一个回复，一只手缓慢地撸动自己以缓解紧张情绪。</p><p>他的思绪正以每秒一千英里的速度飞驰。如果汉尼拔觉得自己很小呢？或者觉得它看起来很奇怪？如果他做的太过头了呢？又或是他根本没有回复。</p><p>这一切似乎从美妙幻想变成了一个噩梦，因为半小时过去了，汉尼拔依然没有任何回应。</p><p>在抚摸自己，和每隔两秒就看一眼手机之间，他的担忧几乎让自己再次完全疲软了下来。</p><p>他沮丧地呻吟着，滚下床去，在挫败中重新穿上了内裤。他带着屈辱大步走向浴室，用手掌接住一捧从洗手盆中流出的冷水，将其泼在他已经湿透的皮肤上。</p><p><em>“可悲。”</em>他告诉镜子里的自己，关上了水龙头。“<em>你真可悲。”</em></p><p>一阵敲门声使他从自怜自哀中惊醒过来。他皱起眉头，想知道谁会在这么晚的时候过来。</p><p>他赤着脚走向门口，打开门后，发现是汉尼拔正举着手机站在门口——那亮瞎眼的LED屏幕上是威尔阳具的大图。</p><p>“到床上去。”汉尼拔命令道；嗓音糙哑。他那双通常温柔的棕色眼睛中，除了想要将威尔生吞活剥的欲望之外什么也没有。</p><p>“你大老远开车到这儿就是因为一张老二的照——”随着相当不耐烦的汉尼拔将他向后推搡，粗暴地把他推到了床上，威尔哑口无言。</p><p>这不是性爱短信计划的一部分。事情不该进展到如此地步。但是当汉尼拔跨坐在威尔的大腿上，伸展着他美妙的身体以褪去衬衫时，威尔已经陷入了一种无法抑制自己的恍惚状态。他甚至没有费心去说服自己这仍是引诱游戏的一部分。尤其当他猛烈的勃起坚硬地抵在了汉尼拔仍穿着衣服的胯部时。</p><p>威尔发现自己放弃了掌控，任由汉尼拔用两只手抓住自己的手腕，把它们引向他的胸口。汉尼拔俯下身子，用沙哑的嗓音对着威尔的耳廓低语。</p><p>“我想要你感受——”他停顿了一下，轻咬住了他的皮肤，这一动作使一声微小的尖叫从那个年轻男人口中逸出。“感受这些毛茸茸的胸肌。”</p><p> </p><p>*END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>作者尾注：毛茸茸的胸肌（Hairy tiddies）是一位朋友要求一定要加上的。<br/>译者尾注：随手翻的小短篇希望给大家带来快乐啊哈哈哈哈</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>